In the operation of stamping presses, especially in connection with a single station die, economies are frequently obtained when a device is provided for automatically depositing workpieces into and removing them from the die area of the press. A workpiece handling device of this general type is normally designed to lift a workpiece through a short distance, carry it in a relatively long horizontal path into the die area of the press and then lower it to deposit it in the die. To remove a workpiece from the press the device operates in the reverse manner. In practice a device of this type is frequently utilized on opposite sides of the press, one for picking up blanks from a conveyor and depositing them into the press and the other for removing workpieces from the press and depositing them on another conveyor.
At the present time numerous different types of such press loaders and unloaders are used. However, as presently designed most of such devices are objectionable for one reason or another. Some are of complicated and costly construction. Others require the operation of several hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Still others do not produce reliable and trouble-free operation over extended periods of time.